Everything Changes
by laceygirl03
Summary: Emma's little cousin has come to Miami. But, there are many weird things to go along with her. Top five reasons? 5) she's Mia's old student from her first home 4) her best friend is Jessie, Jax's younger sister, who may be eveil 3) She's half kanay half witch 2) she's somehow smarter than almost everyone at Iridium High 1) Maria. Never. Had. A. Sister.
1. Prolog

**Hey guys, so this is my new Every Witch Way story. I know what you're thinking, I'm insane. Well, I always will be. Anyways, this is actually going to be posted later on tonight, when I finish my first chapter. But I wanted to go ahead and show you the new schedule for all of my stories!**

**Fridays: Everything Changes (Every Witch Way fanfiction)**

**Saturdays: Girl Meets Anna (and all sequels) (Girl Meets World fanfiction)**

**Sundays: Girl Meets Slumber Party (Girl Meets World fanfiction)**

**Mondays: Life of the Party (Bella and the Bulldogs fanfiction) (will start on April 13, 2015)**

**Tuesdays-Thursdays: If I get a chance, I may update stories at this time, Girl Meets Journal will probably also be put up on one of these days**


	2. New Girl Rose

**Alright, here we go! Time for this weird story I have decided to write! I hope you guys like this! I do not own Every Witch Way.**

**(Emma's POV)**

It was the first day of school after our Christmas break. I loved January. The snow, the cold air, something about just made me, happy. Made me forget that I was a witch and my life was in danger, made me forget I had two guys still constantly fighting over me, made me forget how many times I had put the world in danger. In short, it made me forget everything bad.

Andi and I were walking in the hallway. Jax was at his house, waiting on the arrival of his little sister, Jessie, and his dad, Jake. We were all very excited for him.

As Andi and I walked down the hallway, my name was called over the intercom. "Emma Alonso, please report to the principal's office," my dad said.

"Gotta go," I said to Andi.

"Cool, I have to go find Phillip," she said, and we went our separate ways.

I walked into Dad's office. "Hey Dad, what did you need?" I asked, before realizing there was another student in there.

"Emma," Dad said. "Do you remember Rose?"

I looked at the girl. She had red hair that was braided. Her eyes were green. I don't think I had ever seen her before. "Actually, no," I replied sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well, Rose is your cousin, on your mom's side," Dad replied. "She's very smart. Being only twelve, she's taking sophomore classes."

"Mom had a sister?" I asked.

"Yes," Dad replied. "Your aunt, what was her name again Rose?"

"Sydney," Rose replied.

"Right, your aunt Sydney, she died when Rose was born," Dad continued. "I've met her father, and her older sister, Lucy was it?"

Rose nodded. "Lucy goes to the other school across town," she offered.

"Yes, well, we're very glad that you have decided to join us here," Dad said. "Anyways, Emma, sweetie, can you show Rose around? I already gave an excuse to your 1st period teacher."

"Sure," I replied to Dad. "Let's go."

Rose and I walked down the hall. We ran into Andi. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked her.

Her face was looking down, so I couldn't see it. When she looked up, I saw why she wasn't in class. "Andi, what happened?" I asked.

Her nose was dripping with blood. She was holding it. "I'm fine," she said, even though it sounded a little weird.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got into a fight, with, uh, well, this guy, he was tall, and he was with Jax," Andi replied.

"Wait," Rose cut in. "Dark brown hair?"  
"Yeah," Andi replied. "How'd you know?"

"Um, I have to go," Rose replied hastily. "Uh, see you later?"

"Sure, meet us at lunch Rose," I said.

"Cool," she said, then ran off.

I went with Andi to the nurse's office.

At lunch that day, Rose joined us. By us, I meant me, Andi, Jax, and Daniel. "Guys, this is Rose," I said. "Rose, this is Andi, you met her earlier, Jax, and Daniel."

"Hi," Rose said. "Um, I actually know Jax."

"Yeah, I remember you," Jax said. "You and Jessie used to hang out together."

"Hey," Andi said, realizing something. "Where's Mia?"

We all looked at Daniel. Ever since they started dating, Daniel knew everything about Mia. "She called this morning," Daniel explained. "And in the middle of it, she threw up."

"Awe, poor thing," Jax said.

"Wait," Rose said. "Mia B?"

"Yeah, why?" Daniel asked. "Do you know her?"

Rose nodded. "It's a long story."

**Okay, so, if you know my channel, you know the first chapters are always short, and this is no exception. Anyways, my parings for this story will probably be: Jia, Demma, Meigo, and Phandi. I know I'm gonna get a lot of hate for that, but oh well. This is my story! Anyways, thank you and Lacey!**


	3. Author Note

**Guys, this is an author's note for every story I have. The schedule is being broken for at least the next three weeks. Look, right now, I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. It could be tomorrow, in a week, maybe even in a month. My grandfather just passed away, and I can't concentrate on anything, especially writing. I'm really sorry guys, but when I return, the schedule will come back. It will be about a month before I get Girl Meets Slumber Party up, and Life of the Party might take a little longer than expected. Girl Meets Anna will probably get an update or two over the next month, but I can't promise anything. I'm really sorry guys, I just can't do anything right now. So, this isn't goodbye, just a break. For the last time for a while, Thank you and Lacey. :(**


	4. Let's Meet Jessie

**Hey guys, so I'm trying to cope and all, so this is my new chapter of Everything Changes. Forget the schedule, I'm just doing what happens. Sorry. Life of the Party might be up soon, I don't know yet.**

**(Emma's POV)**

"What story?" Daniel asked.

"Well, Mia knew me when I was born, up until I was six, we would," she paused. "Hang out. Anyways, when I was six, my dad moved us to Australia where his friend lived. That's when I met Jessie and Jax, and we became besties. Me and Jess, I mean."

"Yeah," Jax replied. "I remember that one time, when I was spying on you two, and you had to reveal your crush, and you said it was—"

"Not important," Rose interrupted.

Jax laughed to himself. "Hey, Andi," Daniel said, speaking up. "How's your nose?"

"Better," Andi replied. "Jax, who was that guy?"

"No one," Jax replied, suddenly getting serious, and giving Rose a look.

Rose gave Jax a look as well, and both of them remained quiet for the remainder of lunch.

After school, I walked into the math room, for a Big Brains meeting, and found Rose in there. "You made the Big Brains?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Yup," Rose replied. "Math has always been my favorite subject."

I nodded. "Me too, my dad teaches it," I said.

"Cool," Rose said. "My dad teaches English."

"Yeah, my dad used to teach math, now he's the principal, but he still teaches us Big Brains," I said.

The Big Brains meeting was amazing. Somehow, Rose knew the answer to every problem without even needing a minute of working out. Afterwards, she asked me if I wanted to come over. "I need help with the science homework," she explained.

"What about Lucy?" I asked. "Can't she help you?"

"Lucy and I aren't that close," I said. "It's basically _Frozen, _she's blocked me out for years. Except, you know, she isn't a queen, and I'm not a princess."

"Okay, I'll help," I said to Rose, and we walked home.

Rose's house was, well, loud. She had three dogs, who loved to bark, and they were good at it. "So, let's go to my room," Rose said, and I followed her up the stairs.

Her room was actually quiet. "I'm allergic to dogs," Rose explained. "So none of them can come in here."

"Your dad keeps dogs even though you're allergic?" I asked, that didn't seem like a great dad.

"He's never home, so Lucy basically does what she wants. They're her dogs," Rose explained. "Anyways, can we do the homework?"

"Um. Sure," I said.

After we finished the homework, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Rose said.

I followed her downstairs, and she opened the door. "Hello Rose," a female voice said.

"Jessie!" Rose said.

A girl with brown hair like Jax's and brown eyes walked. "Nice house," she commented, looking around.

"Jessie, this is Emma," Rose said, pointing to me. "Emma, this is Jessie."

"Nice to meet you," I said to Jessie.

"Sure," Jessie commented.

Jessie was still looking around the room, and her eyes wandered to Lucy's room. "How's Lucy?" she asked.

"Same," Rose replied.

"Uh, Rose, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," Rose said, then walked outside.

**Okay, so this is a short chapter, sorry! I'm having a little bit of writer's block, ugh. Anyways, thank you and Lacey!**


End file.
